


Old Memories come to Pass

by MoonlitSea



Series: Mysterious Reunion [2]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSea/pseuds/MoonlitSea
Summary: Old friends appear as new problems rise
Relationships: slight Prowl/Original Cybertronian Character
Series: Mysterious Reunion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467574
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Stormflare was settling in well after her return to the Autobots a few months ago, having reacquainted herself with everyone, everyone that is except Prowl. The fighter jet had become close friends with Koji, feeling a protectiveness for the young boy that her human counterpart Topaz had created. She had decided that as long as she would be able she’d be the human’s ‘protector’ which meant that she was rarely at base, something she was quite pleased about because that way she didn’t have to put up with seeing _him. _Though the disadvantage to it was that she had to stay in her car mode more than her jet mode. This was partly the reason she was in such a fowl mood today, with the main reason that she had to go and meet up with the Autobot Brothers, she didn’t mind X-Brawn and Sideburn so much, it was just _him_ that she couldn’t stand. Though upon hearing about the blue mech’s ‘fascination’ with red sports cars she was extremely happy that she hadn’t gone with her original idea of being a red Ferrari, or she would have ended up hurting the mech, seriously.

“You know, you’re going to have to talk to him sooner or later.” Koji said sensing the Honda’s bad mood “You can’t ignore him forever.”

“I still don’t see why I couldn’t fly us there.” She said irritated “We would have been there by now!”

Koji sighed as the Honda avoided the subject…again. He found himself wishing for her human counterpart so that he could possibly shake some sense into the stubborn girl…uh woman. Since returning Stormflare had aged her human…version to be an adult, thus bypassing the ‘school’ requirement. He inwardly sighed, he missed having someone his age on the Autobot side of things. When Stormflare _had_ returned she avoided Prowl like the plague, and when that wasn’t possible she’d ignore him completely, the Lamborghini didn’t know what to do. Koji had asked her once what Prowl had done to make her so angry at him. After she didn’t reply he kept asking resulting in one very ticked off femme who yelled at him to get out and drove off with a screech of tires.  
“Because we want to…” he began.

“Yeah yeah, I got all that from the fire truck.” Stormflare told him still annoyed. Koji looked at her in complete shock. He’d never heard anyone, human or Autobot, refer to Optimus by his alt mode instead of his name.“What?” she said seeing the look on his face “That _is_ his vehicle mode isn’t it.”

“You must really like to fly.” Koji suddenly said.

“Of course I do! I’m a fighter jet, that’s what jet’s do.”

\-----

Prowl paced as he and his brothers waited for Stormflare’s arrival. X-Brawn kept watch for the dark blue Honda as Sideburn watched his brother begin to wear a hole in the ground.  
“Hey Prowl, relax bro.” he said leaning back against a rock.

X-Brawn looked back at the two, “Your edgier than a grasshopper in a valley on fire.”

“With good reason, X-Brawn.” Prowl replied as he continued pacing.

“You know if you just said you’re sorry and told her how you feel…” Sideburn didn’t get to finish as Prowl glared daggers at him.

X-Brawn shook his head, his youngest brother really knew how to put his foot in it at times. “Sideburn, there are times I wonder if we’re actually related.” Turning back to watch for Stormflare.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Trying to ignore Prowl’s continuous pacing, it was driving him crazy.

After few moments Optimus contacted them.  
“Has Stormflare arrived yet?”

“Not…” X-Brawn started to say when he heard the sound of jet engines, he looked over a saw a dark blue fighter jet coming in to land.

“I’d say she just landed.” Sideburn commented.

The brothers watched as the cockpit opened and Koji got out. “You know, Optimus is going to be annoyed when he finds out you used your jet mode.” They heard him say as the jet transformed shrugging their shoulders.

“We got here faster didn’t we.” Stormflare commented

“That was not the point.” Prowl said gaining the human and femme’s attention.

Stormflare stared coldly at the white mech before looking over at X-Brawn.  
“So what’s up?” she asked casually.

\-----

“If it wasn’t for those blasted Autobots that jet would be our side!” Sky-Byte said as he paced in the Predacon base.

“Sounds like someone’s got a crush on the Autobot flyer.” Slapper said to Dark Scream and Gas Skunk who chuckled.

“What was that!” Sky-Byte said angrily making the three Predacons jump.

“I said… someone’s got… to capture them.” Slapper stammered trying to think of something to say.

“Hmmm… you may be right. I’m glad I thought of the idea.” He said before he walked off.

“He thought of the idea?” Gas Skunk said slightly annoyed and surprised.

“Trust Sky-Byte to take credit for someone else’s work.” Dark Scream said.

“And give it back just as quickly when it doesn’t turn out right.” Slapper added.

\-----

“I asked not to use your jet mode, and yet you ignored me.” Optimus began.

“Flying’s faster.” Stormflare said with a shrug.

“You were suppose to use the spacebridge.” TAI scolded.

Stormflare looked at the hologram as if she’d just said the stupidest thing possible.  
“You expect me to use _that_ thing. Hey, no offence but there’s no way on _Earth_ that I’m using that.”

“And why not?” the red mech asked curious.

“Uh hello! Fighter jet here. We prefer to soar the skies, see the views and feel the wind on our wings. You think I’m gonna get that on your spacebridge, I don’t think so.” The dark and light blue said a little annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest. “Besides,” she added “It was designed for grounders like _you_ and there’s no way I’m sacrificing my jet mode for _that_.”

TAI blinked in surprise, the fighter jet had practically told Optimus off for asking her why she wouldn’t use the spacebridge. She looked over at him but, as usual, he showed no emotion as to how he felt about what happened.  
“No one is asking you to stop using your jet mode, Stormflare.” He told her calmly.

“Hm. You sure about that.” Stormflare muttered looking away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey guys.” Koji called out cheerily as he walked into the rec room.

“Hey there, Koji.” X-Brawn greeted.

“Where’s Stormflare?” Prowl asked not seeing the femme anywhere in sight.

“She’s talking to Optimus.”

“Probably being told to use the spacebridge like the rest of us.”

“I think she’s scare of it.” Both Autobots looked at him in amazement. “I mean, the whole time she complained about not being allowed to fly there, then when I reminded her about the spacebridge she stopped told me to get out and transformed into her jet mode.”

“Hm. Well I’ll be a Decepticon’s uncle.” X-Brawn said, “I do believe your right.”

“Why would she be afraid of the spacebridge?” Prowl asked.

Koji shrugged, “I don’t know.” He replied before adding, “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Prowl.” Changing the subject.

“Oh?” the white Lamborghini asked curious.

“Why is Stormflare so mad at you?” the brown haired boy asked innocently. He noticed the sorrow that suddenly appeared in mech’s optics and also the worry that appeared in X-Brawn’s optics as he looked at his brother. “Did I say something wrong?” as Prowl looked sadly away at the floor.

“Listen Koji,” X-Brawn began looking back at the boy “You know who Sky Spirit is, right?” Koji gave a nod “And you obviously know who Stormflare is,” again Koji gave a nod. “Well you could say that those two are one in the same.” X-Brawn readied himself for the questions the young boy was about to ask, though he wasn’t expecting what Koji _did_ say.

“I know that,” the brown haired boy said, remembering back to when he had took the ‘humanised’ Optimus Prime to go see Topaz. He had the mother of all headaches that day. “But what I don’t understand is why she’s angry with Prowl.”

X-Brawn tried not to show his surprise as he said, “You uh know that, huh.” He looked over at his brother, who was still looking forlornly down at the floor before looking back at Koji. “You could say that Prowl and Sky Spirit were close.”

“Like close friends?”

“Not quite.” X-Brawn searched his processor for the right ‘phrase’ that the boy would understand “I guess you could say she was his girlfriend.”

“PROWL HAS A GIRLFRIEND!” Koji virtually shouted in surprise and shock. X-Brawn winced at how loud Koji had said that, taking a quick look round the room at the assembled mechs, seeing a few looking over in their direction before looking over at his brother. When he looked back at the boy he found that he had both his hands over his mouth as in realisation of what, and how loud, he had just said.  
“Prowl has a girlfriend.” He repeated quietly.

“Not has, _had._” Both Koji and X-Brawn were surprised that it was Prowl who responded, they looked over at him, only to find that he was still looking over at the wall.

“Prowl?” X-Brawn said.

“It’s okay, X-Brawn.” He said pausing before turning round to both of them. “With all the time Koji spends with her, I was wondering when this would come up.”

“Is everything okay? I mean when I asked Stormflare about it she got all angry and drove off.”

Both mechs were surprised by what Koji had just said.  
“You asked her. Kid, you’re braver than you look.” X-Brawn commented.

Prowl looked at the boy and started to wonder why Stormflare hadn’t told him. He would have thought she’d love to rub it in his face one more time. _So why not tell him? Why not tell everyone?_ He was even more surprised to find that only two who _still_ only knew the truth about what happened was Optimus and X-Brawn. She never even told Crosswise and Rapid Run and they were her closest friends. If she wanted to get back at him that would be the perfect way. _So why keep it to yourself_? He wondered. Part of him hoped it was because she still had feelings for him but he knew that wasn’t possible.  
“Maybe…” he began before TAI contacted them.

\----

“So Sky-Byte, what’s this great plan of yours?” Dark Scream asked.

“Simple, we’ll lead her into a trap.” The shark replied.

“That’s it. _That’s_ the brilliant plan.” Gas Skunk said.

“That’s only the beginning.”

The black skunk let out a sigh of relief “You had had me worried for a moment there.”

“So how are we going to trap her?” Slapper asked.

“She seems to hang around that human boy a lot. If we get him, we get her.” Sky-Byte said.

“You mean like a trade.”

“Didn’t we do that already?” Dark Scream said.

“And have it fail miserably.” Gas Skunk added.

“You three have a better idea!” the shark yelled at them.

The three Predacons held their hands before their faces in defence, shaking them slightly.  
“Nope, sounds like a good plan to me.”  
“Me too.”  
“Sounds good.”

“Besides, nothing can go wrong this time. Not if we get her alone.” Sky-Byte said confidently.

“That’s what he said the last time about Optimus.” Gas Skunk said quietly to the others and receiving nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Topaz couldn’t believe it, of all the Autobots she got paired with Prowl, life couldn’t _get_ any worse. She sat in the passenger seat, arms folded across her chest, and looked out the window. _Why _Prowl_ of all mechs? He could have chosen anyone, X-Brawn, Sideburn, even any of the Spychangers, _anyone_ but noooo he _had_ to chose Prowl. I swear Optimus has it in for me, and all because I won’t use his stupid spacebridge._

Prowl also wondered why Optimus had chose him, he’d have thought Crosswise would have been a better choice, even Rapid Run or _any_ of the trains, and yet Prime chooses him. Okay, so maybe he partly knew the reason why. The Autobot leader wanted them to work out their differences but forcing them to work together wasn’t going to help the matter. He sighed and to his surprise he heard her say, “Feeling uncomfortable? Good.”

“Stormflare…” he began “Why have you not told Koji about what happened between us?”

His question surprised the woman and for the first time since she got in she looked at him. “Why would I want to tell him that? What happened between you and I is none of his business.”

“Then why have you not told any of the others, not even Rapid Run or Crosswise I would have thought for sure that you would want to rub what happened in my face.” The Lamborghini asked. Suddenly everything clicked in Topaz’s mind and she chuckled. Prowl looked at her in surprise, it had been a long time since heard that chuckle. He smiled behind his faceplate.

“Prowl.” She said his name almost lovingly “Just because I hate you doesn’t mean I want to turn your friends against you.” Her voice had a strange tone of comfort and caring but her words were anything as cold as ice. “No, the only two who shall know about that fateful day is you and I.” She turned back to the window.

\----

“Do you think it’s wise to put Stormflare and Prowl together like that?” X-Brawn asked the fire truck worried about how all the ‘forced closeness’ with a femme who hated him would affect his brother..

“No, but until she gets here those two are going to have to learn to work together.” He replied.

“It’s not Prowl that’s the problem.” Sideburn commented before suddenly adding, “Did you say ‘she’?”

“Yes I did.”

X-Brawn chuckled now knowing who Optimus was talking about. “Well I’ll be darned. You called in help, didn’t you.” The Autobot leader looked at the SUV a slight look of humour on his optics.

“This isn’t just any kind of help, X-Brawn.” TAI said, “She’s the only one who can effectively handle Stormflare.”

“Who are you guys talking about?” Sideburn asked wondering who they were all talking about. Who was this ‘she’ and what did TAI mean by ‘effectively handle Stormflare?’.

X-Brawn looked over at his youngest brother, “The only Autobot that Stormflare will listen too.” He replied.

“Huh?” his brother’s replied only served to confuse Sideburn even more.

Optimus gave a small quiet chuckle at the Dodge Viper’s confusion and smiled behind his faceplate as he looked back at the monitors. If she couldn’t convince Stormflare to let go of what happened in the past then no-one could.


	4. Chapter 4

Koji walked on his way to school, he had gotten so used to Stormflare taking him and picking him up that he almost ignored his alarm. He sighed wishing that Prowl and Stormflare would hurry and sort out their differences. He wondered if Optimus had decided to put the two together on a permanent basis until they sorted it out. He remembered the call he got from Stormflare that day, she had sounded, and looked, very much annoyed. As he turned the corner Dark Scream suddenly appeared in front of him, he stepped back instinctively.  
“W…what do you want?” he asked trying to calm himself down from the shock of having the Predacon appear out of nowhere.

“You’re coming with us.” The blue flying squirrel said.

“I don’t think so, Predacon.” He said defiantly, before adding “Us?” slightly confused.

“That’s right. You’re going to help us catch a certain jet.” A voice said from behind the boy.   
Koji looked behind him and saw Gas Skunk, he was trapped by the two Predacons. He reached for his phone when a third voice said, “He’s not going anywhere with you two.” Everyone looked over at the voice and all were surprised to see a white and lilac femme Autobot standing there, annoyance in their blue optics and their doorwings raised high on their back.

“Who are you?” Dark Scream asked annoyed.

“It doesn’t matter who they are.” Gas Skunk began “You grab the kid and I’ll deal with the Autobot pest.”

“Like I said, he’s not going anywhere with you. Now you have a choice, either let the boy go or…”

“Or we take the kid and destroy you in the process.” Dark Scream interrupted.

The femme laughed, “You, destroy me?” she laughed again “And they say Predacons have no sense of humour.”

Seeing his chance to escape Koji ran. He didn’t stop until he reached the school gates and was safely inside. He rested against the building trying to catch his breath. “Hey Koji… you okay?” he recognised the voice instantly and gave a slight smile as he looked over at his friend.

“Just…fine…thanks.” He managed to get out between breaths.

“What you do, run all the way here?” they asked seeing the boy gasping for breath.

“Some…thing…like…that.”

\----

Sky-Byte paced in the hideout the four Predacons had ‘acquired’ as Gas Skunk and Dark Scream told him what happened. Both were sporting fresh wounds from the fight they had with the new Autobot. “Just when everything was going right, this Autobot shows up.” Sky-Byte muttered half moaning. “If we don’t have someone by the time Megatron gets here, we’ll be turned into scrap.”

“You mean _you’ll_ be turned into scrap. We didn’t tell Megatron that the plan was fool proof.” Slapper corrected.

“WHO LET THE BRAT GET AWAY!” the shark shouted as he loomed over them.

“It wasn’t our fault.” Dark Scream said shaking slightly.

“Yeah, that annoying Autobot got in the way.” Gas Skunk added also slightly shaking.

“Who is that new Autobot anyway?” Slapper suddenly asked curious.

“All we know is that they’re a femme.” Gas Skunk answered with a shrug.

Sky-Byte looked at the black skunk, “Another femme?” Both Predacons nodded in unison “Hmmm, how interesting.”

\----

Stormflare flew through air trying to alleviate some of the frustration and tension she felt. Seven hours with Prowl was enough to almost drive her off the edge, and what was worst was that it was a _surveillance_ mission. What Optimus needed her human form for that for she didn’t know, especially since Prowl was police car, it made them stick out like a sore thumb. She chuckled at the human expression and did a few rollovers, trying to release some of the tension she felt. As she looked down at the view below her she noticed some train tracks and a very recognisable bullet train, she gave a smile and flew down to it.

Seeing their ‘escort’ above them they said, “Hey Flare. How’d your mission go?”

If Stormflare had been in her human form she would have rolled her eyes at the question.  
“Torture. Seven hours with Prowl, I almost cracked. Optimus hates me, I know he does.”

The bullet train chuckled, “He doesn’t hate you.”

“Oh yeah? Then why on earth did he put me with Prowl of all mechs? Anyone else would have been better, even you Rapid.” She moaned slightly.

“Well thanks a lot, Flare.” he replied sarcastically “He probably wants you two to get along.”

“Hm. Fat chance of that happening.”

“Flare, come on. Forgive the dude already and let’s get on with why we’re really here. Fighting the Predacons.” Rapid Run said before disappearing into a tunnel.

Stormflare sighed, “I wish I could Rapid. I wish could.” She said before climbing back up into the sky.

**_Stormflare, Optimus needs to speak with you back at base. _**TAI said contacting the fighter jet.

** _Well tell him that whatever he wants he can asked it over communications. I’m in no mood to return._ **

**_There’s also something you have to see._** Was it her imagination or was there a humorous tone to TAI’s voice? It had taken her so long to answer that TAI thought she cut communication **_Stormflare? Stormflare did you hear what I said?_**

**_Yea-yeah. I heard TAI, I’ll be right there._** Closing communication. Her curiosity got the better of her and she just had to know why TAI’s voice had a humorous tone to it. She flew towards base, flying low enough to change into her car mode for the last few miles. As she drove into the base and transformed she began to say, “So TAI, what’s so…” Stormflare stopped as she saw a white and lilac femme talking to the Autobot leader. She stared at the new arrival in complete shock before she was brought out of it by TAI saying in a happy tone “I see you’ve seen our new arrival.”

Stormflare looked at the hologram. “How…when…” she couldn’t get the words out her mind still going over the Autobot she’d just seen.

“Hey everyone.” Koji greeted. “Stormflare, what’s wrong?” noticing the still shocked look on the jet’s face. She shook her head and tried to smile at him to show everything was fine, as her voice refusing to work. He was about to say something when he noticed the new arrival. “Hey, you’re the one who saved me from the Predacons this morning.”

Both TAI and Stormflare looked at him before looking over at the femme and having her smiled at him.  
“No problem, glad I could help.”

“I never got a chance to thank you.” Koji continued.

“Don’t worry about it. You took the only escape you could, I’m just glad that you’re okay.” She said.

“You, saved, him?” Stormflare found herself saying.

The white and lilac femme looked up at Stormflare as if seeing her for the first time and walked over to her, “Hello, I don’t think we’ve met before.” Holding her hand out to shake the flyer’s hand.

Optimus walked over to join them, he wondered how the femme would react when she realised who was standing in front of her. “Allow me to introduce Stormflare.” He said to the new femme “Stormflare, this is Terrafire.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Stormflare.” Terrafire greeted with a smile. Though she couldn’t help but notice how the fighter jet stared at her with saddened optics. “is something wrong?” she asked.

“You don’t remember me, but perhaps you remember the name Sky Spirit.” Stormflare said seeing how the that name had instantly saddened the femme in front of her.

“She was a dear friend of mine.” Terrafire began “did you know her also? She never mentioned you if you did.”

Stormflare couldn’t help the smile and small chuckle that escaped her at Terrafire’s response. _Same old ‘Fire._ She thought to herself and mentally prepared herself for what was about to come, if there was one cybertronian that knew her well it was Terrafire. “Well, you see… she, is me. I am… er… _was_ Sky Spirit.”

“That’s impossible. I was on the rescue team that went to help out the team Sky Spirit was on. And I _know_ she died there. I saw the body.” Koji couldn’t help but shudder at the calmness in Terrafire’s voice, you wouldn’t think she was talking about a dear friend.

Stormflare chuckled and looked down at the boy, “Don’t worry Koji. She may sound calm but she’s really annoyed. Annoyed that I’m making fun of her friend’s death.” She looked back at Terrafire and saw a mixture of shock and surprise on her face. “But I’m not, I’m telling the truth.”

Terrafire looked over at the red mech not sure whether she should ask what she was thinking or not. She had seen her friend’s damaged body and had lived with the knowledge that she would never get to see her again, only for this unknown femme to turn up and claim she was her dead friend. Though only a close friend could read her emotions even though her voice was always calm and collected.

Seeing the turmoil the white and lilac femme was in Optimus began to explain Stormflare’s statement. “Terrafire,” he began “Sky Spirit’s body maybe gone, but her spirit, her spark, lives on in Stormflare.”  
Terrafire didn’t know what surprised her more, the fact that Optimus had just confirmed that the femme in front of her was Sky Spirit or the fact that Sky Spirit’s spark had lived and got placed in a new body without anybody knowing. She looked back at the fighter jet and looked into their light yellow optics, instantly recognising the look she was being given, a look that only Sky Spirit gave her.  
“Sk-Sky Spirit?” she finally said in amazement.

Stormflare shook her head, “No. I go by a new name now… Stormflare.” She gave a small amused smile “or you could call me ‘Flare, I know how you like shortening names.” She joked.

Before a conversation could strike up between the two femmes Optimus said, “Stormflare, I need you and Prowl to check some strange energy readings that TAI picked up.”

Terrafire saw the anger and bitterness that appeared on her friends face at the mention of Prowl’s name.  
“Prowl’s here too?” pretending she hadn’t noticed it.

Stormflare folded her arms across her chest, “Why don’t you send X-Brawn and Sideburn with him instead, I’m sure they’d be thrilled.” She said partly annoyed partly sarcastic “Besides, Koji and I have plans.”

Terrafire couldn’t believe it. This was Sky Spirit? What on Cybertron had happened to her? When they were on Cybertron, Flare would have done anything to be with Prowl and yet here she was not wanting to have anything to do with him.

Optimus looked down at Koji. “I’m sorry Koji, but this is important.”

“That’s okay Optimus. I understand.” Koji replied.

Stormflare gave a small combination groan and growl. “Fine, where…”

Terrafire watched the jet closely as she spoke with TAI about meeting up with Prowl to check out the energy readings. There was something different about her, and it wasn’t the fact that she had a totally new alt mode either. No, it was _her_there was something different about Stormflare the femme. Although she could still see much of the friend she thought she’d lost long ago, there was still so much that was different, her resentment for Prowl for one and the fact that she… had developed an attitude of answering back or arguing with anyone. She watched as her friend transformed and drove off, she then turned to Optimus with a slight confused look on her face. “Should I ask what’s wrong her, or why she seems to hate Prowl?”

Optimus gave a light chuckle and put a hand on the femme’s shoulder.  
“That is why I called you.” Terrafire raised an optic ridge “Stormflare is still living in the past.”

“I don’t understand. Do you mean something happened between her and Prowl?” The red mech gave a nod.

“She didn’t even want to be part of the Autobots at first.” Koji said.

“Huh?” Terrafire looked at the boy “How could she not want to be part of them, she _is_ an Autobot.”

“Now maybe, but Koji’s right. Stormflare wanted nothing to do with us to begin with.” TAI said.

“But that doesn’t make any sense. Why would she not?” looking up at the hologram then back at Optimus. Her confusion was extremely clear and she couldn’t understand why Stormflare had avoided or wanted nothing to do with the Autobot leader and the others.

“As I said,” Optimus began “She is still living in the past.”

Terrafire sighed, she knew Stormflare could be stubborn but this? This gave new meaning to the phrase ‘holding a grudge’. “I’ll do what I can. But what makes you think she’ll even listen to me?”

“Well, she listened to Rapid Run and Crosswise when they asked her to come back.” Koji simply stated, leaving out the fact that they actually had to fight the Predacons and Prowl almost losing his life to do so.

“Huh? Rapid Run and Crosswise are here?” the fire truck nodded “Then why do you need me? Surely they can...” she stopped as she saw TAI shake her head.

“They’ve already tried, without much success.”

“Guess I better go talk to them before talking to Spirit I mean Stormflare. Wow, it’s going to take me a while to get used to calling her that.” Terrafire said distractedly as she looked off to the side “I’m so used to calling her Spirit.” She shook her head and looked back at everyone. “I don’t want to say anything that might upset her, she’s got a pretty mean temper.”

“We know.” TAI and Koji said in unison surprising the femme.

“Any idea where they are?”

“Crosswise is on assignment with the Spychangers.” Optimus answered.

“And Rapid Run?”

“He’s probably on a train route somewhere.” Koji answered casually.

“Then I guess I’ll start with him. I’ll see you all later.” She said and transformed in her alt mode.

Koji stared at her vehicle mode, she was a white and lilac Porsche Panamera. “It’s good thing you’re not red.” He suddenly said, “Or Sideburn wouldn’t leave you alone.”

“Got that right.” TAI agreed.

Terrafire was about to leave when Koji asked, “Mind if I tag along. I’d like to help Stormflare if I can.”

The Porsche Panamera hesitated, should she allow him to come along? She finally decided that she could ask him questions about Stormflare’s behaviour as the two seemed pretty close. “Sure.” opening the passenger side door.

After the Porsche Panamera drove off TAI asked Optimus. “Do you think she’ll be able to do it?”

“That all depends on Stormflare.” He answered.

\-----

Terrafire pulled into the train station and was immediately frustrated that she couldn’t get near the track.  
“How in the hell am I suppose to get close enough to talk to him.” She said annoyed and forgetting that Koji was with her.

“How about if I go and see if he’s there. If he is I’ll and tell him that someone wants to talk to him.” he suggested.

The Porsche though for a moment then gave a nod and opened the door to let the boy out. As she watched him walk into the station she thought about what he had told her. _Seems Flare’s been through a lot_ she thought _but what I still don’t get is why she’d want to destroy the Autobots or why she’s so angry with Prowl._ She sighed _I hope Rapid Run knows otherwise it’s going to be pretty difficult to… tame her._ Koji appeared a few minutes later, “Well?”

“Well uh… he wasn’t there, but Midnight Express said he would tell him that we’re looking for him.” he answered as he got in. Terrafire drove off, she was so busy thinking about how she could help Stormflare that she didn’t hear Koji when he said her name. “Terrafire? Terrafire, is everything okay?”

“This is stupid.” She suddenly said, “There’s no way we’re going to locate Rapid Run this way.”

“I agree.” A voice said catching both the human and femme’s attention.

Just as they drove past the last set of bushes they found that the road ran alongside some of train tracks, and on those tracks ‘running’ parallel with them was Rapid Run.  
“Midnight said you guys were looking for me. Though I suggest next time you try contacting me instead of running around looking.”

“Guess that would have been better.” Terrafire said suddenly feeling very stupid for not having asked TAI for the train’s position before having left the base.

“So what’s up?” the bullet train asked.

“How about we stop before we run out of road.” Koji said getting worried.

The two Autobots chuckled and stopped, while Rapid Run transformed and got off the track Terrafire let Koji out before transforming herself.  
“I need to talk to you about Stormflare.” The white and lilac femme said.

“ ‘Friad I can’t help there, Terra.” Rapid Run said.

“Huh? But she didn’t even ask you anything yet.” Koji said surprised at the train’s comment.

“She didn’t have too. I knew the moment she mentioned ‘Flare.”

Terrafire chuckled, if there was one other Autobot that knew Stormflare as well as she did it was Rapid Run, though Crosswise came a close second. “So I’m guessing you don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

“Only that’s it’s got something to do with Prowl.” He answered.

“Yeah, I guessed that part. Considering she suddenly looked annoyed at the mention of his name.”

“I tried talking to her about it but she keeps avoiding the subject or she has things to do.” Rapid Run said. “Come to think of it, the only time she actually _did_ talk about Prowl was when she finished a mission Optimus put them on. Even then she was complaining about being put with him of all Autobots.”

“But don’t you get to talk to her back at base?” Terrafire asked keeping in mind the rest of what the train said.

“She’s never there. Always out and about or with Koji.” Suddenly remembering that the boy was there he looked down at him “No offence dude.”

“No worries, Rapid Run.” He said smiling back. He knew that the bullet train was only telling the truth and that no insult was intended.

“I guess if I wanted to avoid someone…that’s how I’d go about it as well.” She said thinking. She sighed and looked off into the distance “Guess this is going to be harder than I thought.”

“If anyone can bring Flare round. It’s you.” Rapid Run said.

“But you and Crosswise managed to convince her to rejoin you guys.” Koji said.

“I think that had more to do with Megatron shooting Prowl than us. You saw the way she acted after that.” The bullet train said.

“What’s this? Megatron shot Prowl?” Terrafire asked suddenly very interested. Both Rapid Run and Koji proceeded to tell her what happened when the four of them met.

\-----

**_Sky-Byte._** The shark jumped at the sound of Megatron’s voice.

**_Megatron_**. He said slightly quivering.

** _How goes the plan?_ **

**_It’s going well, Mighty One. We should have that Autobot by the time you get here._** He lied. He hoped to at least have _something_ by the time Megatron arrived.

** _See that you do. _ **

As Megatron closed communication Slapper said, “We don’t even have the kid, so how are we suppose to get the jet?”

“We’ll get her, with or without that brat.” He replied having a faraway look on his face.

“I don’t like that look. That look always means he’s planning something.” Gas Skunk said.

“And those plans always include us… in a lot of pain.” Dark Scream added.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a day since Terrafire arrived, she had been watching Stormflare’s interaction with the others carefully, especially around Prowl. She noticed how Rapid Run was right, the jet was hardly _ever_ at base, which made her ‘job’ a lot more difficult. It was hard to observe Stormflare outside of base without making the fighter jet paranoid. Though from what she had seen all Stormflare did was take Koji to school and pick him up, she seemed to totally ‘disappear’ between those times.  
The Porsche began to wonder if it was because she was flying through the sky. She sighed, she managed to talk to Crosswise before coming out but he knew as much as Rapid Run. It seemed no one knew what happened between Prowl and Stormflare or why she hated him so. _Well, that’s not exactly true_ she thought _X-Brawn said he knew but that it wasn’t his place to say._ She watched as Koji got out of the Honda and walked into the school grounds. “She’s going to become suspicious if you keep watching her like that.” A voice said. Terrafire looked over and saw the white Lamborghini, she looked back at the Honda seeing them drive off.  
“There’s no other way since she’s hardly at base.” Starting to drive off in the opposite direction _Best leave it at that today_. She thought.

“I’m afraid that’s my fault.” Prowl said following her.

“So I gathered. Tell me Prowl, what happened to make her hate you so much?” Prowl went silent “Prowl? Hey you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. It’s just that no one knows why, except for X-Brawn but he’s not saying anything, and it’s hard to help her when I don’t know what’s been going on.”

“She thinks I left her.” Prowl said sadly.

Terrafire screeched to a halt, “You what!” her voice a tad higher than it’s normal calmness.

Prowl stopped slightly ahead of her and sighed.  
“I didn’t leave her Terrafire, but that’s what she thinks.”

“You’re telling me that all this is because she thinks you left her?” her voice now back to its usual calmness.

Prowl thought for a moment and decided that without going into detail about what actually happened, she was more or less right. “Yes.”

“I don’t believe it. The next time I see that girl I’m going to hit her over the head.” She started up again and heard Prowl chuckle as she passed him.

\-----

**_Hey Sky-Byte, Prowl and that new Autobot are alone._** Dark Scream said over communications as he watched the two cars drive down the road.

** _Excellent, they’ll be the bait. I’ll lead them to the pre-planned area then you three can attack._ **

**_Why is it we have to attack, why can’t you do it?_** Slapper said.

**_Because then it wouldn’t be a trap! Now go get things ready!_** Sky-Byte said.

“How come we always have to do the work.” Gas Skunk moaned.

Sky-Byte watched and waited for the right moment to ‘appear’ before the two Autobots. He had to time it just right or they would get too suspicious and the trap wouldn’t work. He hoped it would work.  
_Wait for it, wait for it…_ he thought to himself _…now!_ He casually flew across their path pretending as if he hadn’t seen them. They’d follow him even if only to see what he was up to.

“It’s Sky-Byte.” Prowl stated.

“What’s he up to?” Terrafire wondered.

“Let’s find out.”

The two vehicles followed behind the shark making sure not get noticed.  
“TAI, this is Prowl. Terrafire and I are following Sky-Byte, he seems to be up to something.”

“Roger Prowl. I’ll send Stormflare in for backup, please tell me your location.” TAI said. Terrafire almost told TAI to forget it and that she’d tell her herself but changed her mind at the last moment, Stormflare needed to learn to listen to others…and to orders. Although she could just imagine Stormflare’s reaction to TAI asking her to team up with Prowl again. The two continued to follow Sky-Byte not realising that the buildings were thinning out and they were leaving the city.

_That’s it, be good little Autobots and follow me_ Sky-Byte thought as he continued to lead them to parts unknown. _This is going perfectly. Soon that annoying jet will be in our grasp and Megatron will give me the praise I deserve.  
_**_Dark Scream, Slapper, Gas Skunk, is everything all set?_**

**_We’re just waiting for your arrival, Sky-Byte._** Slapper replied.

**_Those stupid Autobots won’t know what hit ‘em._** Gas Skunk added.

** _Good. _ **

“Prowl, do you get the feeling he’s leading us somewhere.” Terrafire said.

“Now that you mention it… he should have noticed us by now.” Prowl replied taking in his surroundings.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” she began before getting interrupted.

“So you should Autobot.” Sky-Byte suddenly turned round and transformed.

Both Terrafire and Prowl transformed and stood in front of the Predacon.  
“What are you up to, Sky-Byte?” Prowl asked.

“Me? Why I’m just…” he looked left and right before looking back at the Autobots. “springing a trap, now!” Dark Scream, Gas Skunk and Slapper came out of their hiding places and began firing.

Both Prowl and Terrafire jumped out of the way. Terrafire growled, “Where the hell is Spirit!” she dodged another blast and opened communication **_Spirit, where the hell are you!_** her voice sounding eerily calm even though she was getting annoyed.

**_Relax, ‘Fire. I’m on my way. Not very quickly mind you, but I’m getting there._** Her voice having a humorous tone to it. **_And my name is Stormflare!_** She added annoyed.

** _Oh that’s good to know… especially since we might not be around when you get here!_ **

** _Huh?_ **

Terrafire closed communication knowing that, that was all it would take to get the jet to their position faster. She got out her gun and began firing at the Predacons, quickly running over to Prowl firing as she went.  
“Spirit…damn it, I mean Stormflare.” She corrected upon seeing the surprised look on the white mech’s face “should be here soon. I just told her to get her aft in gear.”

Prowl couldn’t help but smile behind his faceplate at Terrafire’s comment.  
“The others won’t be here for a while. Prime says that because the area is so remote it’ll take time to get here.”

Terrafire suddenly chuckled and Prowl looked at her wondering if she just crashed her CPU.  
“Sorry, it’s just… a strange thought of our situation came up. Never follow a flying shark no matter how stupid they may seem.”

“You’re outnumbered Autobots.” Sky-Byte said.

“Guess again, Fish Face.” a voice said from the sky. The Predacons didn’t have a chance to look up before a barrage of laser fire came down on them.

“Well you certainly took your time.” Terrafire said.

“Hey, if you missed me that much you should have just said something.” Stormflare replied cheekily.

“How about we show these Predacons it’s not nice to mess with the Autobots.” Prowl said.

“Right behind you Prowl.” Terrafire agreed.

The two joined Stormflare in attacking the Predacons. They were so preoccupied that no one noticed Sky-Byte had slipped away and managed to get behind Terrafire. “Say goodbye Autobot.” He said quietly “Tsunami Blaster.” Prowl had heard Sky-Byte and jumped in the way of the beam. The blast sent both of them towards the other three Predacons. After seeing Prowl lying unconscious Stormflare was starting to have flashbacks of the time he tried to save her from Megatron.

Terrafire however, after shaking off the dizziness the ‘trip’ had created, tried to drag the mech to safety. _I can’t believe this is happening. Here I am in the middle of nowhere trying to drag an unconscious mech away from the Predacons and my only support is having… what’s the word Koji used? Oh yes… nightmares, of what happened last time. _

Thankfully the Predacons had stopped firing as they tried to figure out what the jet was up to, but that didn’t last long as Sky-Byte looked over at Terrafire and saw what she was doing. _I may not be able to get that jet, but any Autobot will do. As long as I have _something_ to show Megatron.  
_“Ignore the jet and concentrate on those two.” Sky-Byte told the others. All four Predacons opened fire on Terrafire. The poor femme tried to avoid the blasts but it was no use, she tried to fire back but her gun was shot from her hand. There was nothing she could do but leave Prowl and try to find cover.

“Stormflare, get your aft in gear and help, you stupid fighter jet!” Terrafire shouted at her friend. She was angry that all Stormflare had done was watch while she got attacked. This seemed to bring Stormflare out of her stupor and the jet went back into attack mode, attacking with a fury Terrafire had never seen before.  
Under such fierce fire Sky-Byte ordered a retreat but not before telling the others to get Prowl and take him with them. Before Stormflare could stop them, Gas Skunk transformed into his animal mode and blinded the jet with his ‘acid breath’, which also conveniently gave them cover to escape.

As soon as she could Stormflare transformed and stood next to her friend.  
“You okay?”

“Do I _look_ okay.” She replied rhetorically. Her hands on her hips, her optics narrowed at the fighter jet in front of her though her voice still it’s eerie calmness.

“Actually, you look like you’ve been fighting three Predacons single handed.” A voice partly joked.  
Both femme’s looked over and saw X-Brawn, Sideburn and Optimus Prime.  
“Sorry we couldn’t get here sooner, looks like the fight’s all over.” X-Brawn said.  
Terrafire gave a nod, and Stormflare looked over at the spot where Prowl had once been. She didn’t know why but she felt sadness, worry and anger all at the same time. Anger that she had let Prowl get taken.

“Are you all right, Stormflare?” Optimus asked.

“Hm?” she looked over at him “Oh, yeah. I’m fine Optimus.”

“Hey, where’s Prowl?” Sideburn asked suddenly noticing his brother wasn’t around.

Both femmes look sadly at the ground.  
“He uh…” Stormflare began.

“He was taken by Sky-Byte.” Terrafire said.

“What!” X-Brawn and Sideburn said in shocked unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at base X-Brawn and Sideburn waited as TAI tried to locate Prowl.   
_This must be how X-Brawn and Prowl felt when I was captured_ Sideburn thought. As he looked around the room he saw that besides X-Brawn, TAI and himself, Optimus was the only other one present, there was no sign of either Stormflare _or_ Terrafire.   
“Where’s Stormflare and Terrafire?” he asked.

“Terrafire is out looking for Stormflare.” Optimus answered.

“Looking for her?” X-Brawn asked half confused.

Optimus gave a nod, “It seems Stormflare disappeared soon after Terrafire told us what happened to Prowl.”

\-----

Topaz sat on a cliff edge looking at the view in front of her. She sighed, why was she feeling like this? Surely she wouldn’t care if Prowl was taken or not, it wasn’t as if she liked the mech. She hated him, hated the sight of him, so why was it that she as feeling sadness and guilt for letting him get taken? “You can be pretty hard to find, you know that.” A voice said, Topaz looked round and was surprised to see a white and lilac Porsche Panamera behind her. She looked at it a confused before asking, “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The Porsche chuckled and transformed, “Recognise me now?”

“‘Fire? That’s your alt mode?” she said clearly in shock.

The femme nodded, “Like it?”

Topaz smiled. “It’s not as good as mine but it still looks good.” She replied cheekily. “Just be glad your not red or…”

“Sideburn wouldn’t leave me alone. Yes, I know. I heard that from Koji already, though I’m not quite sure I get it. What is it about red sports cars that… interest Sideburn so?”

The woman shrugged. “No one knows.” She paused for a moment then said, “In fact I don’t think even Sideburn himself knows.” She chuckled.

Terrafire chuckled and looked at her, now humanised, friend with worried optics.  
“What are you doing out here?”

“Thinking.” She replied turning back to the view.

Terrafire walked over to her, kneeled down on knee and placed a hand on Topaz’s shoulder.  
“Is everything okay?” after receiving no reply she said, “You should come back to base. Everyone’s worried about you.”

“Uh huh. Yeah sure they are.” Topaz said sarcastically, getting up and walking away.

\-----

As Prowl began to online he went to hold his head only to realise that he couldn’t move his arms. He looked down and saw that he was tied up by energon chains.

“Well look who finally came round.” Slapper said.

“And just in time for our demands.” Gas Skunk added.

Prowl looked over to see Sky-Byte just finishing his demands.  
“…So I suggest you give her up immediately or you might not see your friend again.” He ended the communication. “That ought to do it.”

“Are you sure they’ll listen? Remember what happened last time.” Dark Scream said.

The Lamborghini was confused, he knew that they weren’t talking about Optimus as Sky-Byte said _she_, but Dark Scream had referred to their last ‘kidnap’ attempt in which Optimus was the target. There were only two femmes on the planet, Stormflare and Terrafire but which one were they after, and why?

“They’ll come. And as soon as they do, that jet will be ours.” Sky-Byte responded.

Prowl tried not to show his surprise at who it was they wanted. _Flare…no._ He felt a little comfort in knowing that Stormflare wouldn’t come, but it also saddened him that she would feel nothing for him but hate. “You’ll never get away with this! Optimus would never let her give herself up to you.”

The Predacons laughed.  
“Somehow I don’t think Optimus really has a choice.” Dark Scream said.

“Yeah. Especially if they want you back.” Slapper said.

“In one piece.” Gas Skunk added. The four laughed again.

\-----

When Stormflare returned to base everyone was surprise to see her, after getting over her shock Terrafire walked over to the fighter jet.  
“Spirit, I mean Flare. Hey, it’s going to take me a while okay.” She replied to glare she received “We need to talk.”

“Sure ‘Fire. What’s up?”

Terrafire looked over at the others in the room before turning back to Stormflare.  
“Perhaps somewhere a little more private.” She said before walking off.

Stormflare shrugged and followed her friend. Once they were in Terrafire’s quarters she turned to the other femme and asked, “What’s going on with you and Prowl?”

“Huh?” the dark and light blue femme said surprised by the question.

“Come on, Sp-Flare. We’ve know each other a long time and in all that time I don’t think there was even _once_ that you didn’t jump at the chance to be with Prowl.” Although Terrafire’s tone was calm Stormflare could sense the frustration in her voice.

“Yeah well… things change.” Stormflare said as she started to walk out.

“Oh no you don’t.” Terrafire said grabbing her arm “We’re talking about this whether you want to or not.”

Stormflare looked back at her, her light yellow optics narrowing.  
“Let. Go, Terrafire.” She said coldly.

“No.” she replied, “Not until you tell me what happened.”

“It’s none of your business. What happened between Prowl and I _stays_ between Prowl and I.”

Terrafire was surprised by Stormflare’s statement but didn’t let go of her arm.  
“What happened to you, Stormflare? When we were back on Cybertron…”

“That was a long time ago, ‘Fire. I’ve changed a lot since then.”

“You bet you’ve changed! Your more argumentative, less friendly… need I go on?” Stormflare just stared at her “Whatever happened between the two of you, you’ve let it consume you. Your anger and hatred of Prowl you let grow until it encompassed every Autobot, if it wasn’t for Optimus, Koji, Rapid Run and Crosswise you’d have probably destroyed everyone by now. You must let go of what happened or it’ll be your downfall, and I certainly don’t want you to die…_again_. The first time was enough.”

Stormflare looked away from her long time friend, something she said reminded her of a strange conversation she had with Crosswise on one of her rare visits to the base. Even back then Optimus insisted on teaming her up with the Autobot Brothers.

_Flashback  
_Stormflare walked down the corridor grumbling and looking down right annoyed.  
“Stupid Optimus and his stupid orders, stupid Predacons, stupid Prowl…”

“You continue on like that and you’re going to run out of people to call stupid.” A voice said jokily.

She looked round a saw Crosswise. “Yeah well I can’t help it. I’m annoyed.” She said stating the obvious.

“_That_ I could tell.” He said “What’s got you so upset, Flare?”

The femme jet looked at him a mixture of amazement and confusion on her face. “As if you can’t tell from what I just said.” She finally replied still very much annoyed.

The Spychanger chuckled and walked up to her. “I think what you need is to let go of what happened in the past. It’ll do nothing but hold you back. And as for the Predacons being stupid…” he chuckled again “Everyone knows that.” He continued to walk in the direction he was going.  
_End Flashback_

At the time she was confused as to what he could mean, Hot Shot, who had heard the conversation, said that he was giving her advice but that only served to confuse her more. She had always meant to ask him about it, but never got around to it. As she went over Terrafire’s words again she finally understood what Crosswise meant and tears threatened to fall.“He left me.” She whispered softly.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean he left you?” although she knew from what Prowl had told her that Stormflare thought he had left her, she needed to hear what _Stormflare_ thought of the matter.

“He left me to die, ‘Fire. He knew he wasn’t suppose to leave the group but he did. He said he would be right back but soon after he left we were taken by surprise, and he never came back. He never came back!” Her vocaliser almost giving out, she didn’t know how much longer it would last. Remembering all those emotions, all the feelings that she felt when she thought Prowl had abandoned her were doing her in.

Hearing the hurt in her friends voice the white and lilac femme drew the fighter jet into a comforting hug.  
“I’m sure Prowl didn’t mean to do what he did. The two of you were so into each other, it’s pretty hard to imagine that he’d ever want to hurt you.” She pulled the jet a little away from her so she could look her in the optic, seeing tears rolling down the jet’s face. “Have you ever wondered how Prowl felt about all this?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Well think about it. He goes off intending to come right back, having no idea that the group would get attacked, and when he does come back what does he see? His group, his friends, all dead including you. How do you think he felt seeing your body lying there, thinking he’d never see you again and blaming himself for what happened.”

“I…” Stormflare couldn’t respond to that, she _had_ no response to that because she knew Terrafire was right. All these years she blamed Prowl for what had happened to her, when all along it had nothing to do with him. He could have stayed and they’d _still_ be attacked. She’d also never even considered how he would have felt after seeing her broken and damaged body. “You’re right.” She whispered.

“Course I am. Have I ever been wrong?” the Porsche joked.

Stormflare chuckled as she wiped the last of the tears away.  
“That’s debatable.”

“Hey.”

“But I did let my anger, my _hurt_ get the best of me. I’ve been blaming Prowl for so long it’s become second nature to me.”

“Then it’s about time we changed that nature.” Terrafire said. Stormflare gave a nod and smiled “You know it’s ironic.”

“What is?”

“In a way all the hatred you felt for Prowl meant that deep down you still really love him.” The white and lilac femme said. Stormflare’s mouth fell open and her optics went wide at Terrafire’s statement. Did she really still love Prowl after all these years? Was that even possible? Could it be that, that was what she felt when Prowl was taken? There was a knock on the door and Stormflare had just enough time to regain her composure before Terrafire said, “Come in.”

The door opened and in walked the Autobot leader.  
“We’ve just received a communication from Sky-Byte.” He began

“And?” Stormflare said.

“They are willing to let Prowl go.” He paused for a moment before continuing “In exchange for you.”

“Me?” the fighter jet said in surprise “Why do they want me?”

“I think I know.” Terrafire said thoughtfully. “Your ability to fly through the air gives you a tactical advantage, in any situation, and the fact that your friends with everyone here gives them an even greater advantage because they know we’d never fire on another Autobot.”

Optimus gave a nod and Stormflare thought for a moment, thinking Terrafire’s words through carefully. There was no doubt she was right, and as that human saying went ‘hell hath no fury like a woman’s scorn’, but what would they do to Prowl if she didn’t do as they say? No, she wouldn’t take that risk. Prowl belonged here with his brothers, it was _she_that didn’t belong, she would give herself up for Prowl.   
“Did they say where I was to ‘give myself up’ as it was were.” She asked.

Terrafire looked at the fighter jet almost horrified as to what she was thinking. Surely she wasn’t going to give herself up for Prowl, the Predacons couldn’t be trusted. Who was to say that as soon as they got her that they wouldn’t keep both Stormflare _and_ Prowl.  
“Flare, you can’t be serious.”

“Terrafire is right, Stormflare.” Optimus said, knowing full well that Sky-Byte would most probably not release Prowl even if Stormflare did as they asked. “I cannot allow you to give yourself up. Not only would they have you but they would have Prowl as well.” Stormflare looked between Optimus and Terrafire, they clearly weren’t going to let her exchange herself for Prowl, but she had already made up her mind and they weren’t going to change it, she stormed out of the room.

Terrafire stared at the door and sighed.  
“You know she’s going to go ahead with it no matter what you or I say.” The red mech looked at her a slight look of surprise in his optics. Hearing no reply she added, “Yes, I managed to… bring her round.” Remembering what Rapid Run had said to her _‘If anyone can bring Flare round. It’s you.’_ Optimus smiled behind his faceplate.


	7. Chapter 7

After finding out where she was to go Stormflare flew towards the area. There was no way she was going to leave Prowl with the Predacons, even if Optimus had a plan to rescue him there was no guarantee that it would work. No, in her processor there was only one way to get Prowl back, and that was to give in to their demands. As she reached the location she found it to be an abandoned airport, she flew down transforming as soon as she was near the ground. She looked around and saw an old aircraft hanger, she walked towards it and saw the doors were opened. She walked in and saw Prowl sitting on the floor bound by energon chains. Dark Scream and Gas Skunk were standing near him. “So you finally came.” A voice said gaining the attention of everyone in the hanger. She turned round and saw Sky-Byte and Slapper now standing in front of the, now closed, doors, she folded her arms across her chest. “Let Prowl go.”

“You’re in no position to negotiate, Autobot.” Slapper said.

Prowl looked at Stormflare he was surprised no, amazed that she was here demanding his release. If she hated him so much why was she here? It didn’t make any sense, he would have thought that she would be pleased that he was no longer around to get in her way, and yet here she was telling the Predacons to let him go. A thought occurred to him and it made his circuits go cold. _Why would she give herself up? Why not stay away? Surely Optimus wouldn’t allow her to do this._ He thought.

“I was told that once you had me you’d let Prowl go.” Stormflare said her voice devoid of any emotion, though there was an underlying seriousness to it.

“Of course.” Sky-Byte said making all the Predacons look at him in astonishment. “But first there’s been a slight change of plan.” He continued a hint of evil creeping into his voice.

Before Stormflare could say anything or even knew what happened she was bound by energon chains. “What the…”

“We’re keeping _both_ of you.” He and the others laughed as she tried to pounce on him only to fall flat on her face when he moved out of the way. Slapper and Dark Scream picked up the cursing femme and sat her next to Prowl.

“With two Autobots captured Megatron will surely be pleased.” Sky-Byte said with delight.

“You wouldn’t even have one if Prowl didn’t get in the way of your shot.” Dark Scream added.

Sky-Byte looked glaring over at him. “Just for that you three can watch the two of them while I wait for Megatron.”

“What!” Gas Skunk said annoyed.

“How come we have to watch over them?” Slapper asked also annoyed.

“Unless you want to get turned into scrap when Megatron gets here, you’ll do as I say!” Sky-Byte threatened as he went to wait for the arrival of their leader.

Stormflare sat next to Prowl refusing to look at him, she knew he was staring at her. She could _feel_ it, but she couldn’t, she daren’t look at him. She was still confused at Terrafire’s statement. _‘…all the hatred you felt for Prowl meant that deep down you still really love him.’_ She froze when she heard him call her name. “Stormflare.” She tried to sound like she always had towards him, hateful, but it didn’t work instead coming out nervous and shaky. “What do you want, Prowl?”

“Why did you come here?” noticing the change in her voice.

“I would have thought that was obvious.” Trying to regain control of her voice.

“With the way you’ve been acting since you came back, I would have thought that you’d have stayed away.”

He was right, if Terrafire hadn’t of spoken to her before Optimus told them about the Predacons demands she would have just shrugged it off and not care, and she certainly wouldn’t be in the position she is now. Realising that Prowl expected an answer she said the first thing that came to mind. “Optimus told me to come.” She inwardly berated herself for saying that, there was no way that Prowl was going to believe that Optimus Prime had _told_ her to come.

“I think we both know that that’s not possible.” He said.

She growled slightly before turning to him, big mistake. All her frustration suddenly deflated upon looking into his orange optics. Her words, her _voice_ taking on a soft tone. “I… it was my fault you were taken.” She hurriedly added, “So I thought I’d correct a mistake.” What was going on with her! Why was she suddenly feeling like this! She looked down at the floor as she tried to sort things out in her head.

\-----

Terrafire walked over to TAI after entering the base not noticing Sideburn and X-Brawn, she had a very worried look on her face. “TAI, do you know where Flare is?”

“No Terrafire. I haven’t seen her since earlier in the day.” Terrafire sighed “Is something wrong?” she asked.

“I’m afraid that she’s gone and done something stupid.” Terrafire replied.

“Like what?” Sideburn asked.

She looked over at him, “Like give herself up to the Predacons in order to get Prowl back.”

Sideburn gave her a confused look, “But I thought she hated Prowl?”

“Why in tarnation would she go and do a stupid thing like that?” X-Brawn asked.

“Primus knows. And as far as her hating Prowl…” she gave a slight smile “I think I managed to knock some sense into her.” X-Brawn couldn’t help but chuckle at that comment, knowing exactly what Terrafire meant.

“If she has gone to give herself to the Predacons we’d better tell Optimus.” TAI said.

Terrafire looked round suddenly realising that the Autobot leader was nowhere in sight.  
“Where is Optimus anyway?” she asked.

“Talking with Mirage.” TAI answered.

Terrafire thought for a moment, “TAI, where is this exchange to be taken place again?” she asked. TAI tapped a few things into the computer and a map came up with a blinking red dot showing the location. “Thanks.” She transformed and drove off. She wanted to talk to Koji.

“Hey come back!” Sideburn called after her “If you’ve a plan on getting Prowl back then I want in on it.” Transforming and going after her.

“Sideburn, get your tail pipe back here.” X-Brawn said transforming and going after his youngest brother. TAI sighed, it looked like all of Optimus’ planning was going to be for nothing.

\-----

Terrafire ignored the calls of Sideburn to ‘wait up’. as she opened up communication with the young human.  
“Koji.”

“Hey Terrafire.” He replied cheerfully “Have you got Prowl back yet?”

The Porsche shook her head, “I need to see you urgently. Where are you?”

“At home. Wh…” he didn’t get to finish as Terrafire interrupted.

“Meet me at the park in five minutes.” She said and closed communication.

“Why do you want to speak to Koji?” Sideburn asked finally catching up with her.

“He’s been around Stormflare longer than any of us.”

“So what does that prove?” X-Brawn said also managing to catch up.

“You’ll see when we get there.”

\----

Koji waited at the park for Terrafire to arrive, he wondered what she wanted to see him so urgently for. A few minutes later the Porsche pulled up, he was surprised to see Sideburn and X-Brawn were with her.

“What’s up guys?” he asked walking over to them.

Terrafire opened her passenger door and he got in.  
“When was the last time you saw Stormflare?” she asked, quickly adding “In any form.”

“When she picked me up from school.” He thought for a moment then added, “It was strange.”

“What was?”

“Well she began to say that she wasn’t going to be around much longer and said that if I still wanted a lift she was sure that you’d be happy to do it.” He told her.

Terrafire thought for a moment. She brought up the map TAI had shown her earlier.  
“Do you know where this is?” referring the blinking red dot.

“Sure, it’s an abandoned airport just outside of town.” The brown haired boy replied.

“Sounds like a perfect place to hide a couple of Autobots.” X-Brawn suddenly said.

“A couple?” Koji asked confused.

“Yeah, Terrafire thinks Stormflare’s gone after Prowl.” Sideburn said.

“But I thought…”

“To quote Rapid Run, I managed to bring her round.” Terrafire said, Koji couldn’t help but smile. “Is there anything else you can tell us about this airport?”


	8. Chapter 8

Sky-Byte waited outside of the hanger for Megatron to arrive. He had finally got that annoying jet in his grasp and no one could ruin it, he stood there proudly thinking about all the praise he would get from Megatron when he heard sound of engines approaching, but as he looked out towards the sound he saw that it wasn’t Megatron arriving but Optimus Prime, Sideburn and X-Brawn. _What do those blasted Autobots want now, can’t they just accept defeat. I won they lost._He growled as they got closer and transformed in front of him.  
“You’re a little lost aren’t you, Optimus. There’s nothing for you here.”

“Cut the slag will you, Sky-Byte. We know you have Stormflare as well as Prowl.” Sideburn slightly annoyed.

The shark chuckled. “Very perceptive of you, Autobot.”

“Not really considering the fact that you pulled the same stunt when you captured Sideburn.” X-Brawn said.

“What’s the matter, Sky-Byte. You running out of ideas.” Optimus said.

“Hey, what going on out here?” Gas Skunk asked as he walked out. “Well, well, look who it is. You come to beg for your friends back.”

“Not on your life, Skunk Breath.” Sideburn retorted, to which X-Brawn couldn’t help but chuckle.

While Optimus, Sideburn and X-Brawn kept the two Predacons busy, Terrafire and Mirage, who were unseen by Sky-Byte when they arrived with everyone else, headed towards the back of the hanger.

“I sure hope this works.” Terrafire said quietly to Mirage.

“Trust me.”

She peered in from the broken window that Koji had told her and the two Autobot brothers about then turned back to him “They’re in there alright. Both sitting against the wall tied by energon chains.”

He gave a nod “Could you see the generator?”

She peered in again but quickly ducked back out almost hitting Mirage. “Hide!” she said quietly and urgently.

“What’s the matter Dark Scream?” Slapper was heard asking.

“I could have sworn I saw an Autobot looking in at the window.” Came a reply.

“Do you see any?”

Terrafire looked down and saw Dark Scream looking out the window, she tried to press herself more into the side of the hanger then went to glance at Mirage only to find he’d ‘disappeared’. _Must of transformed and activated his stealth mode, lucky bot. Wish I could do that, it would come in handy right about now._   
“No. Guess I was just seeing things.” Terrafire relaxed a little as she saw Dark Scream disappear from the window, flinching in pain from where she had smacked her doorwings on the wall of the hanger.  
“That was close.” A voice said making the femme gasp in shock.

The Porsche looked over and saw Mirage. “Next time give me a little warning before you do that.” She said joking slightly.

He gave a small chuckle and peered in the window, he soon pinpointed the generator and targeted it with his weapon. “Get ready.”

\----

Stormflare watched as Dark Scream went over to the window, he wasn’t the only one who thought they saw an Autobot ‘appear’ there, but of course, she wasn’t going to tell them that.  
“Prowl.” She whispered slightly, still looking at the window.

He looked over at her from watching the hanger doors and saw she was staring at the window.  
“Is something wrong?”

“There’s someone out there.” Just as she said this they heard Slapper ask, “Do you see any?”

Both watched as Dark Scream studied the scenery outside the broken window carefully. The sun was shining and Stormflare thought she saw a shadow of a familiar Autobot. She hoped that Dark Scream wouldn’t notice it and looked over at Prowl who gave a nod indicating that he’d seen it too.

“No. Guess I was just seeing things.” Replied the flying squirrel and walked back over to the other Predacon.

“Wonder what’s keeping Gas Skunk? He was only suppose to see what all the noise was out there.” Slapper asked changing the subject as he looked over at the hanger doors.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, both Predacons jumped and looked over to see the generator had exploded and the two Autobots were free, but before either could say a word two more came through the wall.

“You know it’s not nice to take our friends and hold them hostage.” Terrafire said slightly amused at their expressions.

\-----

Sky-Byte and Gas Skunk jumped upon hearing the loud explosion from within the hanger.

“Sounds like you might be having some trouble in there, Sky-Byte.” Optimus said knowing what that sound meant.

“I’d go and see what it is, you never know what could be happening in there.” Sideburn said.

Sky-Byte growled slightly. “Gas Skunk, go see what’s going on in there.” Not wanting to leave the three Autobots alone.

“You got it, Sky-Byte.” The black skunk agreed turning and disappearing inside the hanger.

“You know, you might want to lend them a hand. I hear femmes can be dangerous, especially when they’re mad.” X-Brawn said half humorously.

Sky-Byte looked at them curiously, _What are they up to? I know they’re up to something or they wouldn’t be here. And what does he by _femmes_ we’ve only caught the one._

Seeing the curious look Sideburn said, “Don’t worry, we’ll stay here. We wouldn’t want to _interrupt._” Having a mysterious smile on his face afterwards.

This only served to intrigue Sky-Byte more and he finally decided to see what was going on inside the hanger. Optimus, Sideburn and X-Brawn stood and waited, hearing sounds of crashes, laser fire and sudden screams of “No more, we surrender! We surrender!” they chuckled.

“Sound like they got the message alright.” X-Brawn said smiling behind his faceplate.

“Wonder if there’s even anything of them left.” Sideburn joked.

The hanger doors opened and out walked a slightly stunned Mirage and Prowl along with two very happy looking femmes.

“I see it was a success.” Optimus said as the four walked over to them.

“Oh, you could say that.” Terrafire replied.

Stormflare gave a slight chuckle adding, “They won’t think of trying to take one of us ever again. I think we made our point clear.”

X-Brawn and Sideburn looked amused.  
“What happened?” X-Brawn asked slight curiously.

“You don’t want to know.” Prowl answered.

“Ah come on Bro.” Sideburn slightly whined.

“Prowl’s right.” Mirage said, “You _really_ don’t want to know. Just don’t get either of those two mad you.” Pointing with his thumb over at the two femmes who chuckled at his comment.

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate, “Let’s get back to base.” He said and transformed.

Everyone followed and were surprised when Stormflare transformed into her car mode instead of her jet mode. “What?” she asked innocently as she saw the stares “I’ve had enough of flying today.” There were chuckles and laughter as they all drove off back to base.  
A few minutes later Megatron arrived and walked into the hanger, he was slightly surprised to see smoke and debris everywhere and his Predacons lying on the ground in pitiful condition. As he continued to look around he could see no sign of the Autobot jet Sky-Byte said he had captured.  
“SKY-BYTE!”


	9. Chapter 9

Stormflare looked out at the calm ocean from the cliff where she stood, she had tried to keep her hatred of Prowl but found herself being more…‘nice’ towards him and beginning to want to spend more and more time with the Lamborghini. _Could ‘Fire be right? Do I still really love Prowl?_ She wondered. She heard someone pull up behind her and gave a small sigh, she had hoped that she’d been able to get away unnoticed but apparently that wasn’t so. She heard them transform and walk up to her but kept her optics on the view before her she froze as she heard their voice knowing instantly who it was. “It’s a nice view from here.” They said stopping beside her.  
She nodded, after finally getting her voice to work said, “What do you want, Prowl?” again trying to sound like she always had and again failing.

“I came to see if you were all right.” He answered.

“Fine. And if you don’t mind I’d like to be alone so why don’t you go and find another view to look from.”

“I talked to Terrafire.” He said not moving from his spot and ignoring what she said. “She tells me that you no longer blame me for what happened.”

“Oh she did, did she? Well the next time I see her I’m going to tell her to…” she stopped as she felt a hand rest on shoulder.

“Is it true?” Stormflare folded her arms and looked away from the view, looking down at what lay on the other side of the cliff. _When I get hold of that femme, she’ll wish she never said anything_ she thought.  
“Stormflare?” Prowl said looking over at her.

“Yes Prowl. It’s true. I no longer blame you for what happened back then.” she looked over at him still trying to retain her anger “But that doesn’t mean that I like you or want anything to do with you.”

“That’s fine.” He replied surprising her “As long as I know you no longer blame me for what happened.” He looked back at the view. “You know I really didn’t mean to leave you like I did. I didn’t know that we would get attacked and that you’d…. you’d…” he couldn’t say the word no matter how much he wanted to. “It came as a great surprised to me to find that you were alive after seeing what I did. But it also hurt me greatly when I heard that you hated me and thought that I had abandoned you.” He turned back to look at her “I’d never leave you, Spirit.” He said lovingly.

As Stormflare looked him in the optic she could see that he was telling the truth, she looked back at the view. “You know, a good friend told me once that in a way all the hatred I felt for you meant that deep down I still really loved you.” Prowl’s optics widened in surprise, did she just say that she still loved him? “but I’m not so sure. Yes, I no longer blame what happened on you but that doesn’t mean I can forget about it so easily either.” She sighed. “Maybe…in time…” she trailed off unable to put how she felt into words.

“Take all the time you need, Flare. I’ll be waiting for your decision, no matter what you decide.”


End file.
